Harry Potter: bad times are hard to deal with
by her-my-nee08
Summary: Months after the battle at hogwarts, harry is with the weasleys as they try to cope with losing fred.


Four weeks until Christmas and Harry thought it was time to think of new years resolutions. Of course, Hermione would laugh and say 'you know you'll never keep them' as she always did.

After seven years of wishing for a peaceful year ahead, harry never seemed to be left alone with no hassles. But now he was home, well as far as he knew he was.

The burrow was always his home, but sharing with a different family, harry knew, would always seem weird, mainly the fact of feeling like he was intruding upon the Weasleys, no matter how many times he was being reassured by Mrs Weasley. 'Don't you worry dear. You're no problem at all, you are family now' she would say.

Harry woke up in his comfy new bed given to him by Mrs. Weasley. Although Fred wasn't here anymore, everyone was trying their hardest to move on. As Percy said 'life has to move on', but if anyone had seen the look on Mrs. Weasley face when he said that then they would know, life wasn't going to move on that quickly, or worse, Percy's life certainly wouldn't if he kept on.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen harry saw Ron sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

Three months on from the battle at hogwarts and things were still sore.

Harry still couldn't help feeling guilty; after all it was because of him that the war started out in the first place. If he had just given himself up, no one he loved would be dead right now, although, nothing could bring his parents back. But now, voldemort was gone and never returning and harry and his friends could carry on living peacefully.

'Ron, are you ok?' harry asked taking a seat opposite.

'What? Oh yeh, fine.' Ron said lifting his head up to reveal his bloodshot eyes. 'You?' he continued.

'I'm fine. Look mate, things are going to get better. I know you miss him, I do too. Fr,' harry took a deep breathe 'Fred was like a brother to me too. Where's George?' harry continued, and Ron gave him a tearful look.

'Harry, George left. 'Ron put his head back in his hands.

Harry stared at his head for a minute, confused.

'He WHAT? He was here last night. Where's he gone? Is he coming back?' Harry's head was spinning with questions.

'He, he left early this morning. Mum doesn't know, she thinks he's gone to the shops. I was down here early because I couldn't sleep and George just walked in here and said he was leaving and not coming back. He said he couldn't live with the family as a reminder' Ron started to cry quietly, through sniffles, he continued 'I, I tried everything to stop him. I, well, he said that, erm, he couldn't stay here as long as you were here' Harry rubbed his face in frustration.

'He hates me. George hates me. I know it.' Harry got up and paced the room. How could this happen? He paced up and down the room trying to understand.

Ron got up and put his hands on his shoulders to keep him still.

'Mate, he doesn't hate you. He's just going through the state of wanting to blame someone, and I guess because, well, it was kind of over you that volde – you know who started the fight and,' ron stopped suddenly.

'Why are you still afraid to say his name? And I know George wants to blame me, but it wasn't me who killed him. Don't you all think I feel bad enough as it is? Three months on and I still feel like I'm being punished.

No offence Ron, but if Fred hadn't of got killed on that night then, knowing voldemort, I'm sure someone else we care for would be killed instead. We all could be gone. I miss Fred just as much as George and we just have to deal with it. George will realise that.' Harry took a deep breath.

After all this time, after all the comfort words to harry, assuring him he wasn't to blame, the truth was out. They did blame him, well, at least George did anyway.

'Harry, I know you're not to blame. It was just bad luck. I mean, if you think about it, Hermione and I were with you the whole time, it could have been either of us instead of Fred, or even Fred as well. George will change his mind after a while. He just needs a breather from here said Ron and then giving harry a manly hug he continued 'Now, do you want a drink? Mum says I'm to make you feel at home as much as I can. Since you're now one of us, except ginger,' harry and Ron both laughed 'and besides, if you marry Ginny, you really will be one of us.' Ron finished.

'I will have a drink thanks. What have you got?' harry replied, now relaxing and sat back down.

'Is pumpkin juice ok??' said Ron

'Yeh that's fine. Where is your mum by the way?' asked Harry

'She's out in the garden getting rid of the gnomes. Bloody things have been causing riots with the others' Ron passed harry his mug of pumpkin juice 'here you go'.

Harry took a sip of his fresh pumpkin juice. It was so nice to finally feel like he was at home.

After a few hours, things seemed to calm down. Mrs Weasley found out about George leaving, cried for two hours solid and then decided to clean the kitchen, and has been at it since. Harry thought it a miracle that none of the pots and pans hadnt shrunk with all the washing up.


End file.
